Shape Shifter?
by Shadowcat203
Summary: Cursed with the power of the Nine Tails Jinchuriki since birth, Naruto grows up being the outcast in Konoha; with no one by his side but a select few. Bullied and shunned, the young boy leaves the village for 2 years, until he returns stronger than ever. That is, until the guys of Konoha find out that there is a hidden curse upon Naruto's body... Partially AU. Full summary inside!


**A/N: I felt like writing something different, that I haven't tried before so here you go! Hopefully, it's worth something, and it's kinda crack-ish because, I got bored after watching Guilty Gear (I use to love that game! Team Bridget!). So enjoy!**

**BY THE WAY, THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN YAOI (BOY X BOY LOVIN) DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

* * *

**Title**: Naruko

**Rating**: M for adult themes

**Summary**: Cursed with the power of the Nine Tails Jinchuriki since birth, Naruto grows up being the outcast in Konoha; with no one by his side but a select few. Bullied and shunned, the young boy leaves the village for 2 years, until he returns stronger than ever. That is, until the guys of Konoha find out that there is a hidden curse upon Naruto's body that gives him the uncontrolled ability to take female form at the most random times. Who will claim this boy as their own, before the curse is broken? Partially AU.

* * *

_For years, he'd been pushed around._

_Unloved and misunderstood by everyone._

_But, he'll become something more than the hardheaded Naruto Uzumaki._

_He'll become, Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!_

_Believe It!_

* * *

**_~Prelude~_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Na-Naruto, what the hell?!" Jiraiya exclaimed, dropping the basket of fruit onto the wooden boards of the bridge, while Naruto covered his body hastily in shame. In just an instant, he went from a shirtless _male_ to a shirtless **female** right before his sensei's eyes. "Dammit, boy put some clothes on!"

"I...I don't know what happened?! I, I didn't use the sexy jutsu!" Naruto squealed in his high pitched voice, as his curvy figure and long blonde pigtails plastered against the railing. He'd currently been training to master the rasengan, when his body decided to take female form. His cerulean eyes blinked with long eyelashes, while Jiraiya gawked at the naked woman before him. The man noticed how perfectly round Naruto's breasts were, along with his perk nipples—completely hard and beautifully pink.

_Was it weird to watch his young student change into a **girl** with ample breasts?_

_**Yes**._

But the old man couldn't help the sexual thoughts currently rushing through his mind, at the sight of Naruto's hardened nipples.

"Pervy Sage!" The old man jumped from his dazed look, calculating the flustered child before him. The waterfall roared behind the two, splashing water against the blonde's slender back eliciting his now long hair to stick against the sway of his backside. "Can, I _please_ have a shirt or something?" The old man coughed nervously.

"How about we take five. Until then, learn how to get rid of...of those." Jiraiya demanded uneasily, while gesturing towards the two large mounds protruding from Naruto's once flat chest. The teen watched incredulously after the old man, who uncomfortably ran away from his presence.

_Damn_.

Since Naruto could remember, the nine tails always thought it would be the funniest thing to change his anatomy, whenever the beast saw fit too. How, the Jinchuriki managed to possess the power to manipulate his body like that baffled the young boy, but he became use to blasé antics.

_During training, he'd become a girl._

_During missions._

_During baths._

_During his sleep._

Even at the most lewd moments of his life, somehow the Nine tails would manage to sabotage the best moments of his life as well. He could only imagine what would happen, when he returned to the village in just a few days. Over the years, he'd become just as strong as anyone else (well, that's at least what he assumed), but whatever the cost, he'd return to show them all that Naruto Uzumaki had been worth something from the beginning! Not the old bratty child that got in trouble every time you turned around.

_He'd show them all, and would be damned if they dared to push him away ever again._

Squatting on the wooden bridge, the sun beamed against his bare back, as the blonde stared into his reflection of the water. His sun-kissed skin and long pigtails showed before him, and instantly Naruto blushed at the sight.

_Was he really the girl in the reflection?_

Apparently so, but what would Sakura Haruno say when she saw Naruto like this? What would they all say? Abruptly as the transformation started, it ended; with Naruto relieved as ever. Lacing his fingers through his shaggy locks, the boy stared down at his now flat chest. He loathed the feeling of being a girl, it seemed so unnatural to him. And if he kept changing Jiraiya wouldn't be able to teach him a damn thing. Naruto groaned at the sudden epiphany, averting his narrowed eyes towards the waterfall before him. Quickly intimating hand gestures, the boy preformed his shadow clone jutsu. Naruto languidly rose from his position on the bridge, as his clones began fiilling the entire length of the wooden structure, as they all pushed their hands into the water and focused on manipulating their chakra to handle to Rasengan. This was going to be the longest training, he ever received.

_Damn you, Nine tails._

* * *

**~Thanks for reading this short prologue for my new story. The next chapter will began with Naruto as a young child, and will go on from there. This scene will appear in the story much later, but I wanted to just post something amusing to give you all a feel for what I have planned for this story! Hope you enjoyed the prologue, and I promise the chapters will be much longer and better written.**

**Until next time, Follow, Favor, Review; do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~**


End file.
